


How a Wayward Psychic Stole a Detective's Heart

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Carlton started to and fell for Shawn in five easy paragraphs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How a Wayward Psychic Stole a Detective's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Psych.

As he sat across from Shawn Spencer in the interrogation room, Carlton couldn't help but be somewhat surprised that this young man could be at all responsible for the stereo store robberies. He wouldn't deny that there was something a little off about Spencer's story of solving the crimes by watching the news. Also there was a sparkle in the man's eye that promised mischief, mayhem, and excitement. Carlton didn't know what it was but there was just... something about Shawn Spencer that enticed him.

Several months into Spencer's charade of police psychic, Carlton was surprised to learn of Shawn's relationship with his dad. He would have thought that having one of Santa Barbara's finest for a father would be a glorious way to strive oneself on becoming a better person or to even out shine him as a better detective. But Carlton learned that for Spencer it wasn't awe inspiring at all, just a childhood filled with constant tests and lectures. He just sat there, silently signalling the bartender for two more beers, as he let Shawn's stories wash over him and he made sure to absorb every drunken tidbit of information that Shawn revealed about himself.

It had happened once or twice before and Carlton was pretty sure that it would happen again but no matter how many times it had or would happen it still hurt like a fucking bitch! Yes, being shot was not one of the things he would put on his list of top five reasons he loved his job but it was sometimes a necessary evil. Sometimes a cop, or in this case a detective, had to get shot in order to save a witness, an innocent civilian, or in some cases the bad guy. Even so, as Carlton came to, to a teary eyed but unharmed Shawn, he thought that it was one thing he deemed completely necessary if it meant that Shawn was still alive.

It didn't happen at all like Carlton expected, but then again he had never even thought about it in the first place. So suffices to say, it had come as quite a shock to the detective when Santa Barbara's resident and beloved psychic kissed him fiercely after a case had almost hit too close to home. He eventually had to give in and believe that this was indeed happening, not that he was really complaining, when his back collided with the wall and Shawn's quite noticeably erect cock brushed against his own. It didn't take long for things to advance further and soon enough Carlton was sinking into Shawn with a moan, soon both men were screaming each other's names as they ascended together into the throes of ecstasy.

Sunlight illuminated the master bedroom, casting shadows of the slumbering lovers across the green walls. Carlton was the first to stir and as the memories from the night previous flooded his mind he let his gaze travel over Shawn. The psychic was still asleep next to him and it felt so right to have him in his bed and beside him in the morning when he woke up. Carlton wanted nothing more than to have this warming feeling every morning when he woke up and if it meant falling in love with the wayward psychic in his arms then the detective could live with that.


End file.
